The Night Bird: Book 1
by Blizzard of the Caverns
Summary: One cold, foggy night, the medicine cat of the distant PineClan is given word of a disastrous omen. What she, nor anyone else, knows is that the greatest threat to the clans will come from one of their own clanmates. Follow the tale of how one cat's life-long ambition will lead to absolute corruption, and will bring forth the annihilation of the once-noble clans.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AN: Hello! This is my first story that I've submitted to this website, and I hope you all enjoy it! It's based off of the area where I live, and the clans are a little bit different. Much of the Warrior Code is the same as that of the original clans, so I'm only going to include the parts that are different.**

********Warrior Code:****

**1. All cats must remain obedient to their leader, for their word is law.**

**2. The leader is determined from the eldest born offspring of the current leader. Following the leader's death, their eldest son/daughter is to travel with the medicine cat to the Star Pond in order to receive their nine lives just at moonhigh.**

**3. Though the direct kin of leaders may be given honorable treatment, they are expected to perform the same tasks as ordinary clanmates.**

**4. High Guards are determined by the leader after completing rigorous training. They are to pledge their lives to the leader, and are to protect them at all costs.**

**5 In the case that a leader passes and no immediate family is alive to assume position, the eldest High Guard and their family is to take over leadership of the clan.**

**6 Should the leader exert too much power that it harms the well-being of the clan, the High Guards are allowed to exile the leader, with the approval of the clan.**

****Clans:****

****PineClan ******- This is the clan in which the story centers around. As its name suggests, PineClan is located in the thickest part of the forest, closest to the river, where the pine trees grow. PineClan cats are known for their ability to scale steep ledges, as well as stalk silently through the riparian woodlands at night. They are proud and ambitious, but loyal nonetheless. Their camp was carved out of the bluffs by the river many, many moons ago, concealed by pine trees and large rocks. A slope connects the clan to the forest below, making it hard for enemies that aren't familiar with the territory to attack. The leader's den is located at the highest point of the rocky outcrop located at the very back of the camp, along with dens for the leader's grown kits. The medicine cat's den is located inside the base of a massive pine tree, and a small pool is outside for patients to drink from. The rest of the dens are located within a system of caves that were carved out of the bluffs from the river long ago, back when it was a vast, giant ocean.**

****MarshClan ******- MarshClan cats are famous for their ability to swim through the freshwater swamplands that integrate into the river. They are cunning cats with glossy, dark pelts, streamlined bodies, rudder-like tails, and webbed paws. The camp is a series of small islands in the center of the marshland, surrounded by tall reeds and water-dwelling trees. All dens are either made of fallen logs or dug out of the thick roots of aquatic trees. MarshClan cats are also able to hold their breath for an extended period of time, and their pelts make them barely visible to opponents on the surface.**

****PrairieClan ******- PrairieClan has the most expansive territory of all three clans, and they're able to utilize it very well. PrairieClan cats have long legs, light-colored pelts, and lean builds that help them blend into the tall grass. Their relatively small height helps them maneuver silently through the tall grass without being seen. Large paws allow them to burrow through the dirt to create the tunnels where they make their dens, allowing them relief from the harsh warm season and exceptional protection from foes. They are a fast group of cats that, due to their somewhat remote location, rarely have any conflict with the other clans. Though PrairieClan is the furthest away from the Star Pond, they are the most dedicated to StarClan. Being close to the agricultural fields, PrairieClan cats also have the most knowledge of tall-walkers.**

****Landmarks****

****The Old Den - ******The Old Den refers to a large, abandoned log cabin near the river that the clans use for the Gathering held once every moon. Clan leaders climb the staircase in the back of the large living room and sit upon the top of the rail bordering the hallway of the second floor, looking down upon the gathered cats seated below.**

****The River - ******The river is the source of life for the clans and the entire valley. The river supports a rich riparian and swampland ecosystem, and is also used to irrigate the vast expanses of farmland in the prairie. Legend tells that the valley was a great ocean many moons ago, but over time the ocean dried up and all that remains of it is the river. The river is used by all three clans in some way, but it is owned by none. **

****Star Pond - ******The Star Pond is a small body of water located deep within the heart of the forest. It is fed by a small waterfall that flows out of a crack in the rock walls surrounding it, though no one knows exactly where that water comes from. StarClan chose the Star Pond to be the portal between the world of the living and the dead, as the water is so clear that it looks like two skies are on top of each other. The only cats allowed to visit the Star Pond are leaders and medicine cats.**

****The Rogue Camp - ******Located on the outskirts of the forest is a large rogue camp, led by the shady leader Graziano. The camp is composed of large rock formations that are accessible only by a secret, steep path. This makes the camp nearly impossible to be found by clan cats, which is somewhat good, as non-clan cats have been brutally oppressed in the past by PrairieClan and PineClan for accidentally trespassing. This fostered great animosity amongst the outsiders, leading to the formation of a rogue camp to strike back against the clans in numbers. **

****The Farmhouse - ******A little ways off of PrairieClan territory is a large, old farmhouse located at the center of agricultural fields. There are rumored to be some cats inside, but not many. It doesn't seem to serve much of a purpose, as of yet.**

****Allegiances****

****PineClan****

**Leader: Eaglestar - a big, hearty brown tabby tom with a white face, underbelly, and yellow eyes**

**Leader's Mate: Berrymask - small, dark red she-cat with brown toes, a darker face, and dark green eyes**

**Leader's Kits:**

**Foxclaw - dark ginger tom with wide paws, pointed ears, a thick tail, and golden eyes**

**Beavertail - short brown tom with thick fur, a dark tail, and round, pale yellow eyes**

**Deerwhisker - lean brown she-cat with small white specks, long whiskers, and pale green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Birdwatcher - old gray she-cat with thin, silver stripes, tufted ears, and blind gray eyes**

**Apprentice: Opossumpaw - young, striped gray-and-black tom with white socks, white muzzle, underbelly, and pale blue eyes**

**High Guards:**

**Elmheart - sturdy brown tabby tom with a snow-white chest and warm amber eyes**

**Owlmask - big, thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with a white chest, chin, paws, and flecks around his dark amber eyes**

**Ravenwing - long-legged black she-cat with a white strike on her forehead and dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Hummingpaw - small black-and-white tom with light green eyes**

**Pheasanteye - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a glossy coat and pale yellow eyes**

**Ratclaw - big gray tabby tom with black toes and amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Vernalpond - mottled gray tom with long fur, a long tail, and sharp green eyes**

**Lightcloud - dark cream-and-white she-cat with thick fur and blue eyes**

**Firestripe - ginger tabby she-cat with white toes and amber eyes**

**Fogeye - dark gray tom with a lighter chin and one, misty green eye**

**Blackbird - sleek, small black tom with a long, thin tail and light yellow eyes**

**Snakestripe - dark gray tabby tom with a long tail and yellow-green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Oakbranch - red-brown she-cat with long fur and green eyes, mother to Fogeye's kits: Squirrelkit (light brown she-kit with a fluffy tail and amber eyes) and Pebblekit (gray tom-kit with lighter paws, darker ears, and pale green eyes)**

**Fernpatch- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes, expecting Elmheart's kits**

**Elders:**

**Addertooth - dark red-brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle and yellow eyes**

**Cricketear - light gray tom with a patchy muzzle, long ears, and light green eyes**

****MarshClan****

**Leader: Mallardstar - black-and-white tom with glossy fur, extra toes on his pads, and green-blue eyes**

**Leader's Mate: Reedstalk - light brown she-cat with a long, thin tail and light golden eyes**

**Leader's Kits:**

**Mudkit - dark brown tom-kit with fluffy fur, black specks, and bright amber eyes**

**Twigkit - small, speckled brown she-kit with a ginger muzzle and pale amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Padstream - skinny, dark gray tabby tom with black-tipped fur, a sleek build, and mint-green eyes**

**High Guards:**

**Goosewing - thin black-and-white she-cat with a long tail and green eyes**

**Scaupfeather - black tom with a white belly and pale yellow eyes**

**Apprentice: Scoterpaw - small black tom with a white chin and sharp yellow eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Cranemask - white she-cat with a gray face, thin tail, and amber eyes**

**Bullrushtail - dark brown tabby tom with a fuzzy tail, black legs, and amber eyes**

**Frogpelt - speckled dark brown tom with dark green eyes**

**Creekstone - speckled gray tom with a thick tail and light green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Reedstalk: (see above)**

**Swanwhisker - big white she-cat with gray flecks, long whiskers, and deep blue eyes, mother to Bullrushtail's kits: Heronkit (black-and-white tom with blue eyes), Fishkit (big dark gray tom with silver flecks and green eyes), and Lizardkit (mottled gray she-kit with light yellow eyes)**

**Skinkpelt - glossy brown she-cat with darker patches and yellow eyes, mother to Scaupfeather's kits: Snakekit (black tom with a long tail and green eyes) and Duckkit (black-and-brown tom with distinctive white patches and yellow eyes)**

****PrairieClan****

**Leader: Yarrowstar - cream tabby she-cat with tall ears and sharp yellow eyes**

**Leader's Mate: Poppystem - light ginger tom with dark ears and pale yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Blossomtree - pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with light green eyes**

**High Guards:**

**Falconbeak - mottled light brown tabby tom with sharp, watchful yellow eyes**

**Bushberry - sandy-gray she-cat with dark spots, white paws, and bright green eyes**

**Sheeprunner - fluffy, big white tom with long legs and blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Coyotehowl - tall gray-and-tan tom with long whiskers and bright golden eyes**

**Vulturecry - dark brown-and-white tom with big ears and sharp yellow eyes**

**Harejump - small, pale brown tom with white toes and green eyes**

**Daisyjump - light yellow she-cat with tufted ears, long legs, and amber eyes**

**Sunnycloud - cream-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Rabbitear - light gray she-cat with big, tufted ears, long whiskers, a short tail, and green eyes, mother to Coyotewind's kits: Volekit (light brown tom-kit with amber eyes), Condorkit (big gray-and-white tom-kit with round golden eyes), Sparrowkit (speckled brown tom with green eyes), and Cottonkit (white she-kit with a fluffy tail and bright green eyes)**

**Elders:**

**Cloudwatcher - old white she-cat with patchy fur and dark blue eyes, deaf in one ear**

**Wheatfur - sandy-gray tom with long ears, thin legs, and yellow eyes**

****Cats Outside the Clans****

**Graziano - big, burly gray tabby tom with dark black stripes and dull amber eyes**

**Savino - lean, light ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Vita - small white she-cat with thorn-sharp claws and deep blue eyes**

**Tino - big black-and-gray tabby tom with a round face and mint-green eyes**

**Ricca - yellow tabby she-cat with a long tail and pale golden eyes**

****Prologue****

**The night sky stretched above the woodlands like an endless black river, expanding as far as the naked eye could see. Tiny white stars speckled the pitch-black sky like fireflies, occasionally covered by few wisps of gray clouds. The full moon was particularly bright that evening, dappling the undergrowth in patches of light-colored hues. A lone gray she-cat with a muzzle tinged silver with age raised her head up high and angled her ears toward the faint sound of running water ahead. A cold breeze ruffled her once-pretty fur as she gave the air a tentative sniff, twitching her whiskers ever-so-slightly. Taking in her surroundings, she closed her gray eyes before opening them again moments later, only to stare at nothing once more. "The air is cold from the time of falling leaves, so the fog around the river will be thick tonight," she rasped. She turned her head around as she heard a thick patch of ferns rustle behind her with the movement of another animal. "Come now, Opossumpaw. We don't want to be late," she called.**

**A small gray-and-black tom emerged from the vegetation rather uncomfortably, his kit-soft fur snagged with multiple burs, and even torn out a few places here and there. He had made this trip a few times before, but he hadn't yet mastered the art of walking through the forest without a scratch. It was a skill all apprentices eventually learned before long. "I'm sorry Birdwatcher," the young apprentice mewed apologetically, licking his chest with embarrassment, "I lost my footing on that ash tree a few fox-lengths back." After he straightened himself out, he dashed alongside the older she-cat, eager to prove himself competent again. "Do you need amy help getting through the forest?" he asked.**

**Rather than finding offence in that statement as most other cats would, Birdwatcher simply shook her head. "I might be blind, but I don't need assistance. I've walked through these woods moons before you were even born, young one," she replied, "But thank you, nonetheless." Together, the two medicine cats walked through the woods, moving as silently as snakes as they made their way to their desired location. The sound of running water grew louder until they eventually found themselves walking along the banks of the river that was known to be as old as the stars themselves. Opossumpaw's blue eyes widened as he stared at the expanse of black water, stretching as far as the eye could see. He had only seen the river from the bluffs, but never this close! He could make out the ripples in the water left by the wind, and the faint flash of small silver fish that swam alongside the banks. For a second, he felt tempted to reach out with his paw and hook one of them to eat, but he knew that he would be breaking the medicine cats' rule of fasting on the way to the Star Pond. Besides, he had already eaten before they left! He could imagine Birdwatcher yelling at him in his head, telling him to think of the poor PrairieClan cats that had to make the longest journey, since they didn't even live in the forest. And by the way his mentor twitched her long whiskers in amusement, he knew that was exactly what she was thinking.**

**"We're almost there," Birdwatcher mewed, cutting off his wandering thoughts. Sure enough, the massive rocks of the cliffside loomed ahead of them, appearing to stand even taller than some of the trees. There was a small crevice in the rocks ahead, just large enough for a cat to squeeze through. Birdwatcher was able to practically leap into the opening, since she was so lean. Opossumpaw, on the other hand, had some trouble getting through. After that whole ordeal, the two medicine cats found themselves in a small clearing, surrounded by sparse vegetation and rocky walls. There was a large pool in the back, fed by a small waterfall that trickled through the cracks in the wall. The deep blue water was so clear and still that it reflected the moon and stars in the sky, thus earning it its namesake. It was a sight to see, even for Birdwatcher, who had made the journey to the Star Pond many times in her life.**

**Two cats were already waiting for them by the edge of the pool, their bright eyes staring at the PineClan medicine cats. "We thought we'd be waiting the whole night for you two," came the irritated voice of a dark gray tom, narrowing his eyes.**

**Birdwatcher dipped her head at him in apology, remaining cool in the presence of the hot-tempered tom. "My apologies, Padstream. My apprentice took the wrong turn and came face-to-face with the bark of an ash tree. Surely you'd understand," she mewed with a hint of humor in her voice. Opossumpaw opened his mouth to speak in defense, but closed it immediately after receiving a sharp glare from the MarshClan medicine cat.**

**Padstream was about to make a retort when he was gently nudged by the second cat, a tortoiseshell with a pelt smelling of grass and wind. "Don't be so harsh on them. If I recall correctly, you weren't the most graceful apprentice either, even for a MarshClan cat," the she-cat purred, twitching her whiskers. The dark tom huffed in reply, breaking away from the group to situate himself along the edge of the pool. The others followed suit, each taking their positions on the smooth banks along the Star Pond. Birdwatcher sat between Opossumpaw and Blossomtree, lapping up a few drops of the cold, crisp water from the pool before drifting off into an immediate rest.**

**Now even though Birdwatcher had lost sight in her eyes long ago, she was still able to see in the dreams of her ancestors. She liked to run through the bright, green grass of StarClan, bask underneath the bright, warm sun, and admire all the different flowers of every different color. But it appeared that this would be a different, less pleasurable dream. Instead, she awoke to a cold dirt clearing, surrounded by a thick, permeable fog. The gray she-cat could make out the tips of tall grass peeking above the fog, but they weren't nearly as bright and healthy as she remembered. The sky above her was dull and gray, and a strong breeze chilled her old bones. "What in StarClan's name is wrong here?" she asked herself, feeling more anxious the longer she stood there. She felt strange, almost as if someone or something was to leap out in front of her. But that couldn't be, since she was was in a safe dream, guarded by the stars. Even so, this landscape was very foreign to her, and she couldn't help but feel alert. She wondered if StarClan had taken her to the river since it was so foggy, but something told her that her starry ancestors didn't take her to the familiar territory of home.**

**The fog had grown so thick that she could barely see one fox-length in front of her. Then, with a small breeze, the mist moved in one direction, straight in front of her. It gathered into a strange mound rising high above the grass, when at once the foggy cloud took the shape of three, giant cat-like figures with stars for eyes. They studied the she-cat for what seemed like several moons, as if waiting for her next action. Birdwatcher knew that StarClan was known for its mysterious nature, not usually willing to reveal themselves to the living. But never before had she seen them take such an...ominous form. She knew whatever they were to tell her wouldn't be good, and as fearful as she was, she looked them in the eye and remained as placid as possible. "What message do you have for me?" she finally asked, "The skunny skies you greet me with are gone, and the grass that teems with life appears dead. I can only assume that what you are to tell me conveys no good, but nevertheless I am willing to receive your message, as it is my duty."**

**One of the giant figures waved a large, misty paw in front of her, transforming the pale fog into a circle of lights and colors that mixed and collided until the figure of a pine tree stood tall and green, mist rolling off of its long branches. Upon one of these branches was the foggy figure of a bird, though the medicine cat couldn't tell what type. "Beware the bird that wakes at night," came the voices of what seemed to be thousands of cats, all dead and long-forgotten, "From its darkest intentions will bring forth a morbid plight." With surprise, she watched the bird stand on its two, thin legs and extending its wings, taking to the skies. She felt a chill run down her spine as she could make out the detailed, sharp tips of its talons, its head turning down to stare at the forest below. "In its inevitable quest and lust for power, the entire forest will it devour," spoke the voices. Birdwatcher had lost her previous composure, eyes wide with unmistakable fear and apprehension as the figures of multiple forest critters appeared out of the thin mist, only to be dissolved by the talons of the nameless bird. The mist turned red as the bird flew on, destroying everything in its path. She could make out the screams of each individual creature as they all fell to their deaths, disappearing into nothingness. "Take heed of this omen, as it will be said, that before the first rains come, the river will run red."**

**The old medicine cat was now nothing more than a trembling kit, horrified at the dismal words of her ancestors. As she stood in her place watching the horrific vision dissolve, she heard the sound of running water ahead. She thought she was back home and safe by the river until she smelled a distinctive scent, growing more strong and vile as the running water came closer. Out of nowhere, dark, red liquid trickled through the tall, misty grass, staining the earth a disgusting red color and forming a stream next to her. She recoiled at the sight of blood, even though she had seen it enough in her lifetime. She backed away, but stopped as she felt her hind paws step in something wet. She turned around and gave out a yelp, finding another stream of blood run beside her, just as the other had. "Why StarClan, why must you bring this upon the forest? This is a sign of pure destruction! Is that what you wish for your descendants?" Birdwatcher cried out in despair.**

**"Fate is not always determined by the stars. Often it is the burning ambition within ourselves that can alter fate, whether it be for better or worst. That is the curse of free will," they replied. Birdwatcher had so many questions for her ancestors, and none of them had been answered. What was to happen to the clans? Was this to teach a lesson, or wipe them out entirely? She would've begged them for more answers, but the streams of blood were creeping closer to her, and as the first few drops touched her toes, Birdwatcher felt her head grow heavy and noxious as her eyesight disappeared, and she saw nothing but darkness once more.**

**There's the prologue! I hate to make these prophecy/omen scenes sound the same, so I tried to change it up. Chapter 1 will be out soon, and we'll begin to learn about our protagonist(?) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: Desire

**AN: Here's the first chapter of the story! Reviews are always welcome!**

Power. The word had intrigued him for years, and the notion of the word constantly sparked interest within the depths of his mind. There had always been something enchanting, something alluring about the concept of power that had fascinated him ever since he was but a mere kit, fresh out of the nursery. He could remember with clarity when he had first been introduced to the temptation. He was a small kitten, just around a moon or so old, testing out his small, wobbly legs as he took his first few brave steps out of the warm, safe confines of the nursery and out into the alien world. The camp stretched out before the small brown tabby kit for what seemed like miles, so much larger than the nursery, the only other place he had known. Careful that he wouldn't poke his little pink nose somewhere that he didn't belong, his mother followed close behind, watching her son take in the new world with his wide, kit-blue eyes.

The kit could only watch as his mother pointed out each of the landmarks unique to their camp, and where all the different cats slept and worked. He was overwhelmed immediately, just as every other little kitten would be. There were just too many sights, sounds, and smells for the kit's young, developing brain to handle. However, there was one thing in particular that attracted the kit's attention. There was a large outcrop of rocks located at the back of the rocky camp, jutting out from the walls of the bluffs, extending higher than even some of the pine trees that encircled the camp. There was a steep path that led to the top of the rocks, having been eroded away after moons of weathering. They towered above the camp with an unexplainable feeling of prestige and awe. The kit could almost feel the ground tug at his tiny paws, the small roots and plants beneath the dirt attempting to guide him over to receive a closer view of the splendor. "What's that?" he finally squeaked, his eyes never leaving those rocks.

His mother purred, seeing how amazed her son was with the rocks. "Why, that's Cloudstar's den, little one," she replied. She noticed the look of confusion etched on her son's face, and decided to give him a more detailed explanation. "Cloudstar's the leader of our clan. See the hole located in the highest rock, just behind that ledge? That's where Cloudstar and Firefleck share a den. The smaller dens in the rocks below are where his kin sleep. Unfortunately, the only living kin that Cloudstar has is Eaglekit, his son. Why, he's just a few moons older than you are, Owlkit."

Cloudstar? What type of name was that? Stars were the little white dots in the skies at night, the representation of ancestors that had passed on. How could one be here? More importantly, what was a leader? He had heard the word mentioned by queens in the nursery a few times before in casual conversation, but he never knew what it meant. "Mommy, what does a leader do?" he asked.

His mother looked a little confused, not quite expecting a question like that. She thought that a kit his age couldn't understand these things, not until they were at least two moons old. But seeing the glint in her precious son's eyes, she couldn't leave him without an answer. "The leader is the head of the clan, of course. The leader makes the final decisions for the clan and ensures that each of us are well-fed, sheltered, and protected. The leader represents our clan and holds the highest position of us all, given nine lives from StarClan." She purred at her son's look of pure awe. Maybe it was a little too much for him to take in, she thought. But little did she know that her son's mind, perhaps a little too advanced for a kit his age, was swimming with thoughts, drinking in every ounce of information that his mother told him. Not only was a leader in charge of the whole clan, but had _nine _lives from StarClan? Why, he could live forever! He was-

The young kit's train of thought was cut off as a blinding flash of white emerged from the hole located in the tallest rock, padding out to the ledge that overlooked the entire clan. A massive white tom with long, billowing fur, huge shoulders, and a long tail stood there, sweeping his proud gaze over the camp. "Cloudstar..." the leader's name rolled smoothly off of the kit's tongue like water, as if it were a name he had spoken a million times before. And at that moment, the leader's eyes met his, amber meeting with blue. The kit's body froze in place, his eyes locked with the leader's in a trance. Those eyes reflected everything Owlkit's mother had told him about a leader: a sense of duty, responsibility, and _power._

Why was that word so attractive? Was it how it read his mind, or how it sounded when it rolled off his tongue? No, it couldn't be either of those. Rather, it was what the word itself implied. A sense of authority, and a strong feeling of prominence and importance. Those were all qualities of a leader, and there was nothing that Owlkit wanted more. "I want to become leader!" he blurted out at once, his mouth parted in a smile and his eyes set on Cloudstar.

At hearing this, his mother looked uneasy, staring at him as if he had asked to play with a dog. "Why Owlkit, you can't become a leader," she told him, "There's no way that you could be."

Owlkit turned away for the first time, giving her a bewildered look. "But why? I'll work hard and try and be the best warrior ever!" he protested, his tiny tail sticking straight up.

Owlkit's mother let out a small sigh, flashing her heartbroken kit a sympathetic gaze. "Oh, I bet you would, Owlkit," she replied, "But being a leader isn't in your blood. You see, only the direct descendants of Cloudstar can become leader, and we have no relation to him. It's in the Warrior Code." Her heart broke a little, seeing her kit's forlorn expression. She hated to stamp down the dreams of young kits, but it couldn't be helped. Only the direct descendents of the founders of the three clans could become leader. Attempting to cheer him up, she gave him a lick on his head. "Cheer up, Owlkit. Maybe you'll become one of the High Guards," she mewed softly before returning to the nursery.

Those words remained in the tom's mind as he grew older, bearing down on him like a heavy stone. How unfair it was, the whole thing. Blood alone couldn't possibly determine leadership qualities, right? Leadership was determined by a cat's characteristics, not their lineage! There certainly wasn't anything special about Cloudstar's kin! They were ordinary PineClan cats, just like him! That's what he thought when he pinned down Eaglepaw in their mock fight, his white paw pressed gently against the tom's snow-white throat.

"Owlpaw wins!" Addertooth proclaimed, refereeing the mock battle between the two apprentices. At nine moons of age, both cats had already exchanged their soft, fluffy kit-like bodies for more lean, mature ones. Well-developed muscles had already grown visible beneath their thick fur - a treasured PineClan trait. Both cats had already hit a growth spurt, though it was Owlpaw that managed to stand a mouse-length taller than the popular leader-to-be. Owlpaw, nodding his head at the red-brown tabby, stepped off of the young brown tom, taking this time to clean the dirt off his pelt. Eaglepaw heaved himself up and cracked a smile at the darker tabby. "That was a good fight, Owlpaw. You deserved that one," he mewed, his yellow eyes sparkling with joy even though he had lost the match.

"Yeah, it was," Owlpaw replied with a somewhat irritated flick of his tail. How could Eaglepaw be so satisfied with that loss? That type of logic was beyond him. Turning back to join everyone else on the way back home, he couldn't help but feel a little satisfied as the other cats, including some of the mentors, stared at him with awe. _That's right, you just witnessed what one ordinary cat can do against another ordinary cat. There's no special powers with being a part of special kin, _he thought to himself, his claws poking out of their sheaths.

"That was so great Owlpaw!" came a somewhat high-pitched voice. Owlpaw turned to see a cream-and-white she-cat racing toward him with a bright expression on her face. "Thanks, Lightpaw," he mewed, giving his chest a few licks. Out of all cats in the clan, he considered Lightpaw to be his best friend. She was the daughter of a High Guard, but still deemed an "ordinary" cat nonetheless. As the cats climbed the steep, rockly slope back up to camp, Lightpaw walked closely beside him, their pelts barely brushing. "You're still working toward becoming a High Guard, aren't you?" she asked him, "A cat that could take on Eaglepaw and win surely deserves the position."

The dark brown tom flicked his ear, a little irked at that last statement. "Eaglepaw's talented, but he isn't invincible," he mewed somewhat distastefully, "It's not like he has a StarClan-given power to win every battle." He stared on ahead at the brown apprentice with watchful amber eyes, observing the famously jovial tom, who was enjoying the company of his friends as the PineClan cats climbed over the roots of thick vegetation as they neared closer to camp.

"True," Lightpaw mewed beside him, blinking her blue eyes up at him, "But still, it's something to be proud of. I think Cloudstar would make a terrible mistake not to make you a High Guard when you become a warrior. You're a great fighter," she purred.

Owlpaw turned his head to the other side to hide the flushed expression on his face, keeping his expression as placid as he could. "I'm not that great," he muttered.

Lightpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement and licked his ear. "Get some rest when we get back to camp. I heard from Berrypaw that Cloudstar's going to bring all of the apprentices to the Gathering tonight. You'll need your energy!" she mewed, racing on ahead of him. He watched her sprint ahead of him toward the camp entrance, thick tail waving high in the air. His muscles ached from the training match, so he intended not to put any more pressure on them. He drifted to the back of the group, his mind racing to thoughts of that night. One day he would be standing atop the rafters, looking down at the assembled clans alongside the other two leaders. How great it would be, being so high up that you could look down at everyone who, in turn, was looking up to you. _Just you wait StarClan, I'll show you a leader that nobody's ever seen._


	3. Chapter 2: Unsatisfaction

"You must believe me, Eaglestar! A time of great tragedy is coming to the clans. StarClan themselves warned me so!" Birdwatcher pleaded to a big cat seated in the center of a small cave, her sightless eyes fixed upon the PineClan leader's face. The old medicine cat's fur was ruffled, and her body was practically shaking. Ever since Birdwatcher returned from the medicine cat gathering the previous night, she had been acting as if she had fleas in her fur. Given her age, most cats assumed that she was growing senile, and thus payed little mind to anything she said. Not even Opossumpaw knew what was wrong with his mentor. He had tried to console the gray tabby many times, but to no avail. Something was wrong with her, and she wouldn't let anyone know what.

Eaglestar, situated in his soft, luxurious nest made of moss and plush feathers, listened politely to the medicine cat's speech, nodding his head every so often. His mate, however, was a little less tolerable toward the ranting she-cat. Berrymask sat to the side of Eaglestar in her own nest, paws tucked underneath her chest and her head turned to the side, visibly annoyed. She couldn't understand how her mate was so patient with crazed, aging cats. After a while, the tabby tom rose to his paws and placed his tail reassuringly on the medicine cat's shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind, Birdwatcher. But I do believe that whatever this conflict is, the clans will live on. We have lived here before the first tall-walkers arrived and survived as they, along with other dangers, grew in size, and we will continue to do so."

Two of the High Guards, Ratclaw and Pheasanteye, were guarding the entrance to the den, standing off to the side as motionless as rocks. Even so, their eyes betrayed their emotionless facade, appearing to show some concern for the old, crazed she-cat, though they could say nothing.

Despite his kind, dismissive words, waves of anxiety rolled off the medicine cat as she tried to persuade her leader. "You don't understand, Eaglestar! Never in all my moons have I seen such ominous words from StarClan! They told me, 'Beware the bird that wakes at-'" she began to recite, only to be cut off by a triumphant yowl coming from the entrance to the camp. The sounds of many cats filled the clearing, indicating that the battle patrol had just returned. Right then, a dark shape bounded up the steep slopes that led to Eaglestar's den, entering the small cave and pausing, giving a respectful bow.

"Owlmask," Eaglestar greeted the cat, rising up out of his nest. His yellow eyes were bright, almost as if he was glad that he was given a distraction. "It appears that the patrol has returned safely from rogue territory. I take it that the battle party was successful?" he asked.

,The High Guard's eyes were cool as he approached his leader, showing no emotion, as usual. His dark tabby pelt was ruffled and a few patches of fur were missing here and there, but other than that, the tom remained unharmed. "Yes, my leader," he replied, "Beavertail wrenched his paw and Hummingpaw has a limp in his leg, but we sustained nothing but minor injuries. The rogues, however, weren't as fortunate. I dare say that they won't be stealing our prey and attacking our patrols for some time."

Eaglestar was delighted by the report, and let out a small purr in happiness. "Well done, Owlmask. Tonight the clan will feast in honor of your victory. But first, why not you get those scratches checked? We don't want a cat such as yourself to get an infection," he mewed, gently poking his pelt with a paw. Owlmask said nothing more, dipping his head before turning to leave the den.

Once he left, Eaglestar returned his attention to Birdwatcher, who had been watching the entire conversation with a weird, distant expression. "My apologies, but we'll have to continue this conversation some other time. You don't want to leave Opossumpaw alone with a group of cats to heal," he mewed. Birdwatcher knew that it was futile to argue with Eaglestar now, so she simply dipped her head and ambled out of the leader's den.

Down in the camp, Owlmask made his way over to the medicine cat's den to get his scratches checked out. But the journey was slow, since cats from all over came to congratulate him. "Nice move on the tabby she-cat, Owlmask! You sent her flying!" Hawkshadow, a young warrior, mewed in adoration. Two cats were sitting off to the side of camp, sharing a thrush when they saw him walk by. "To Owlmask's victory, and may the rogues now see the sheer power of PineClan, and never again invade our territory!" a flaming ginger tabby, Firestripe, cheered. Owlmask flushed beneath his fur as the clan cheered for him, sharing the story of the battle to those that hadn't been chosen to fight.

"Owlmask!" a voice called from the end of the camp. Owlmask turned to find a cream-and-white she-cat race in his direction, stopping to cover his face in affectionate licks. "I heard about the victory! I'm so glad that you all returned safe!" she purred.

Owlmask shied away from his mate's affectionate greeting, but he couldn't deny how great it felt. "Come on Lightcloud, I wasn't that great. I only led the patrol; it's the other warriors that deserve the recognition," he admitted. Receiving praise from his clanmates was always nice to hear, but he certainly didn't need all this. Too much praise makes a cat vain and naive, after all.

"But you did a fantastic job, nevertheless," she replied, her blue eyes sparkling. Then, she began to inspect him, stopping when she saw the scratches on his pelt. "What are you doing? Go to Birdwatcher and Opossumpaw and get those wounds treated," she scolded, managing to push the tom over to the crowd of injured cats. Owlmask closed his eyes and complied, knowing that it would be no good to argue with Lightcloud once her mood had changed. She was known for being quite stubborn. "I'm going to go with Ravenwing to catch more prey for tonight's feast. Let the medicine cats check you over, and don't you move!" she added, quickly licking his ear to head over to the black she-cat who was waiting at the entrance to the camp.

"Are you kidding? There's plenty of other cats to be worrying about," he added to himself as he scanned the crowd of cats lying outside the medicine den, being treated by Opossumpaw. Beavertail had just been given poppy seeds to help dull the pain in his paw, and Deertail had been given a poultice to heal an infected scratch on her shoulder. He felt something press down on his back, and turned to see Birdwatcher applying cobwebs to the wounds on his pelt. "Thanks," he mewed to her, already feeling the dull pain in his back beginning to ease away, "Did you hear Lightblossom earlier?"

"My ears are sharper than they seem, young one," Birdwatcher replied with a flick of her whiskers, attending to his wounds with nimble paws, something that most cats her age didn't have. Owlmask sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky above, dotted with small white clouds. He felt happy and content with everything. After all, what was there to complain about? PineClan was thriving, the clans were at peace, Owlmask had a loving mate, and he was one of the most respected cats in the clan. 'But is that all you want?' he felt something in his head ask. His gaze drifted to the side, and he found himself staring at the top of the large onclave of rocks jutting out of the cliffs. Granted, the rocks didn't intimidate him now as much as they did when he was a young kitten. Rather, they inspired the tom, holding a greater symbolism. The rocks represented everything that Owlmask wanted to be, and everything that he had worked so hard for, in hopes of one day achieving them.

But it was useless to dream, as Owlmask had learned. His position in clan society was final, no matter what. It was something extraordinary that Owlmask had been accepted into the circle of High Guards, but he had always been intended to serve the clan as a warrior and nothing more. Fate was but a river, and the products of self-desire and societal status were only stones cast in by choice. But the river had been set in motion long before the stones had been cast, so no matter where the stones had landed, the current would simply move around them and continue on its course. If clan cats were taught anything important as kits, it was that fate remained absolute, and that they had been born into the privileged clans and in different positions for a reason. Wherever StarClan determined you were born, that was where you stayed. It seemed so incredibly unfair, knowing that life was decided by factors beyond your control. Owlmask then scolded himself, deciding that is was useless to whine like a kit.

Meanwhile, the medicine cat could feel the distress signals radiating off of the tom's pelt. She didn't know why he seemed troubled, but it seemed a little...odd. Narrowing her eyes, the she-cat finished attending to his wounds and went on to heal other injured patients. She knew it was most likely paranoia resulting from the news of the omen, but couldn't help but feel wary.


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

There was a strong breeze that night, crisp and cold as the wind rustled the forest trees and began to scatter the first of the fallen leaves. Brown, red, orange, and yellow-tinged leaves fell into the river, beginning to float in the direction of the wind. Soon, the inhabitants of the marshlands would find themselves swimming in leaves, and diving would become nearly impossible. Even the wide, open prairies felt the first signs of the oncoming cold season. The wind blew the tall grass in a pattern that resembled ocean waves, and the moon turned the tips of each golden blade silver. Wisps of dark clouds streaked across the silver sphere in the sky, thicker than those from last night. One PrairieClan night guard mused to himself that this would be a harsh cold season.

The PineClan cats seemed immune to the chilly weather, all snug in their cave dens with big bellies warm and fat with prey from the celebratory feast. The last of the night patrol had long retired to their dens, so the only noise to be heard from the camp was the sound of the wind. Owlmask and Lightcloud were curled against each other inside their small den in the back of the network (they always shared a den), though Lightcloud was the only one that was asleep. Call it wanting to fall asleep only after everyone else had or just plain insomnia, Owlmask found himself staring off into the darkness of his den and beyond, though he was unable to see much. Pheasanteye and Vernalpond shared a den across from theirs, but he couldn't hear them snoring or anything. You could lock up a cat in these dens, and they would likely grow mad from being unable to hear anything. Truly, it was like a prison.

At least Lightcloud was there, which made it more comforting. Her warm, long pelt and sweet scent made Owlmask feel like a kit in the nursery again. If he had to spend every night in these cramped quarters, at least it would be with his beloved mate.

But what if he didn't have Lightcloud? What if he was just a lone warrior with no one to warm him and keep him company in these dark and musty caves? Why, even with Lightcloud it still felt dark and musty. _I've spent all my moons in these caves. Is there any way out? _he asked himself. Well, the question was actually more simplistic than it seemed. Medicine cats and kin of the leader were the only grown cats allowed to have their own private quarters. It was too late for Owlmask to become a medicine cat (he didn't even like herbs or dealing with sick cats anyway), and he shared no direct blood with Eaglestar, so there was the end of that. High Guards received no special accommodation privileges, so it seemed that Owlmask would stay here forever.

He heard the sound of his claws unsheathe and scrape the ground, and at once he drew them back. It was pointless to get angry about the "injustice" in the clan, as he used to put it. Whining wouldn't do any good. It had been drilled into Owlmask's head ever since he was an apprentice that the clan was more important than the individual, and that all cats who weren't born to the leader were meant to serve the leader. To question hierarchy meant to question the entire clans, and nobody wanted that. Anyone who dared to face the consequences of question were never to be seen or heard of again, or so the rumor said. The clans provided a safe and orderly lifestyle for everyone (he could almost remember his mentor's sickeningly sweet words), so there was no need to be anything but compliant.

Somewhat put at ease by these thoughts, the dark tabby tom placed his chin on his paws and closed his eyes, preparing to slip off into a nice, calm rest.

But "nice" was the very opposite of what Owlmask woke to see. He could tell he was dreaming - his body was shrouded in a faint, white mist - and he wasn't standing in the familiar space of his den with Lightcloud at his side. In fact, there wasn't a sign of a fellow feline anywhere. At least, as far as he could see. The tabby found himself in a grim, ominous clearing that looked like the stuff of scary nursery tales. He couldn't see much, since a thick fog hid almost everything but the tips of barren trees and the rocks in the dark, cold ground beneath his paws. There were whispers in the fog, so faint and quiet that they were barely unnoticeable unless one tuned a very close ear.

Now Owlmask was a seasoned warrior, not some naïve kit or ignorant apprentice. And he didn't need to be a medicine cat to tell that this dream, judging from its content, wouldn't be a happy one. Immediately his warrior instincts kicked in, and he lay low to the ground, claws unsheathed and ears pricked to hear any suspicious sounds. Since eyesight was heavily limited, he would have to greatly extend his other senses. As much as he hated the idea of wandering through the fog like a lost kit and possibly getting attacked by StarClan-knows-what, he couldn't think of any other way to (possibly) escape the fog. Owlmask slowly crawled through the fog, eyes straining to catch any clue as to where the fog might have dissipated, if at all. Eventually, there came to be a small patch to the right where the fog was beginning to fade. Relieved, Owlmask crawled in that direction, his pelt itching to be out of this useable mess.

Whether or not Owlmask would have rather stayed in the fog was unknown. He didn't know what to think of the near-perfect replica of Eaglestar's den. There was no way that he could be in PineClan's camp. For one thing, there weren't any bluffs that connected to the rock structure, and the rocks themselves weren't solid black in color. But these were still the rocks in the back of the camp, nevertheless. Owlmask creeped forward, stretching out a paw to touch the formation. It was as hard and solid as rock should be, and nearly too regal to touch. He felt so selfish, being able to touch the sacred rocks and have nobody tell him to get to work. It was poisonous. "This can't be real," he breathed out, still mesmerized by the splendid glory of the clan monument.

**"Oh, but it is real. Very much real, I'll tell you. You must like it, don't you?" **someone said. It was a voice of a thousand cats, deep and intellectual, yet sounding like it was the first time it had spoken in ages. Owlmask looked around, hackles raised, but found no cat, not even a scent. How foolish it was of him to have been caught off guard, especially like in a place like this? "**You don't have to be frightened, cat. If I was not harmless, I surely would've used your moment of ignorance to attack," **it spoke again. Was it a tom's voice, or something else entirely? Owlmask had no idea. There was an accent to the voice, though the tabby could find no words to describe what accent the hollow, wispy tone was.

If Owlmask were any younger, he would've been scared out of his fur. But as a respected High Guard of PineClan, there was no reason to be anything but brave and mighty. But a small tinge of fear remained, trickling down his skin like drops of cold, crisp water. "Show yourself!" he called out, forcing a battle-ready stance. "If you're the one that called me to this place, then at least you should address me face-to-face!" _I'm not dumb. A taunting voice bringing me to a clearing where there's a replica of Eaglestar's den? If this really isn't just a dream, then something's wrong, and whatever's wrong wants me. I will not succumb to temptation, or whatever this is! Wait, why am I admitting it's a temptation?_

There was no sound for a moment. Everything remained still, but the blood in Owlmask's veins roared with nervousness. Gritting his teeth, he swore at himself that he should never be weak in the face of an enemy. That was one of the many rules of a High Guard. It was what he was instructed to do, and it was what he instructed himself to do. Then, the air in front of a jutting rock in front of Owlmask quivered, disturbed by some odd, dark matter. The face of a feline-like figure appeared out of thin air, with fur as black as the midnight sky and eyes that burned like fire. The ears were sharp and tall, and the muzzle was long and coyote-like. The air around the face rippled like water, and the creature's large, unblinking red eyes burned into Owlmask's amber ones. **"I admire your efficiency, but don't think you can fool me with that false bravery. Fear is the most primitive of all emotions, and it reeks off of you in waves."**

Owlmask's legs wobbled, almost shaking from the harsh words of...whatever that thing was. But he could not let his guard down at that moment, so he continued to stand his ground. The air rippled around the creature's head, thickening into a dark cesspool of unexplainable matter before taking the form of a body. The body, too, resembled a feline's, with four legs and the tail. Only, the legs were taller and the fur was of the darkest shade of black. "Who are you?" he finally asked, his words more of a command than a prying question.

In a flash, the creature leapt off the stone on which is stood and landed on the ground in front of him, making not even a sound. The creature was much taller than Owlmask, who despite being one of the tallest cats in the clans, only came up to the creature's shoulder. **"I go by many names. In fact, it's hard to remember all the past names I've gone by," **he (Owlmask considered the being a tom to make things easier for him to comprehend, which he desperately needed at this point) began. **"But for this occasion, you may call me Basileus. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" **

Owlmask didn't find anything special about the name. He hadn't even heard a name like that before. Of course, names weren't the most of his concerns. "Are you a StarClan cat?" he continued to ask. _That is, if he even is a cat. He looks more like a coyote, if you ask me. A coyote from a kit's nightmare, _he thought.

**"Goodness no!" **Basileus said, followed by a harsh laugh. **"Do I look like a colorful, flower-skipping cat ancestor to you? I am not affiliated with your StarClan, nor any other part of your clan's beliefs. Let's just say that I'm an entity here to lend a helping paw." **Owlmask twitched his tail-tip, scanning the creature up and down, expecting him to leap out and attack him. Of course this wouldn't be a StarClan cat! How foolish could he have been? No StarClan cat would look so obliviously demonic and offer help with a smug grin like that. Whatever it was, it didn't look safe. But he had been called to this twisted dream for a reason, and he intended to find out what that might be.

"What have you called me here for? I can't see how you could help me with anything, seeing as I don't need any help in the first place," he mewed slowly, ears lying flat against his head. He would not be the foolish cat from nursery tales that would blindly accept help from a highly-suspicious being, but he had to find out what this Basileus character wanted.

**"Oh, but I can," **Basileus replied in a honey-smooth voice, drifting around Owlmask in a circle, which seemed to agitate the tom even further. **"Owlmask, I've been watching you for quite some time. And in that time, I've gotten to learn a lot about you. Your personality, abilities, and history. But what I find to be the most important is your challenge of authority." **

His heart felt that it had stopped for a moment when Basileus mentioned that final part. He was already creeped out that this demon had been watching him for StarClan-knows-how long, so that last statement made him even more suspicious. What was he getting to? "Are you implying that I'm not loyal to my clan?" he asked, narrowing his amber eyes. He hoped that Basileus couldn't sense the anxiety that threatened to turn his legs into mush. _Why am I so nervous? I am a loyal PineClan cat and a loyal High Guard to Eaglestar! There is no question to it! _

Unfortunately, Basileus did sense the cat's uneasiness, and he intended to strike at it. **"Not exactly. You're loyal to your clan, but not to the cats in charge of it. And in that sense, you must not be that loyal. As far as I know, the leader is the most important thing to your clan," **he chided. Basileus could feel tension crackle off the tom in waves, and he couldn't help but smile. If Owlmask wasn't tempted by what he thought he was, there was no way he'd give him such a reaction. **"But then again, disloyalty runs in the family. Owlmask, did you ever know what happened to your father?" **

"My father?" he asked, tilting his head. What did his father have anything to do with this? "I never really knew him. All I know is that he died before I was born from a rogue attack. I never even knew his name," he thought aloud. He never really did know his father's name. No one in the clan spoke of him, and when they did, he was either referred to as "Owlmask's father" or "your father," depending on the speaker. He had always wondered whether or not his father was from another clan, but that was a crime usually punishable by death for both sides, and his mother had obviously been alive at his birth. The only cat half-clan cat he knew of was Pheasanteye, whose father was a MarshClan cat. But she had gotten off the hook since she was related to the leader's mate.

**"Let me ask you something. Do you really think a warrior that died an honorable death by protecting his clan wouldn't be referred to by his own name?" **Basileus asked, his lips curling into a smile as he saw the expression on Owlmask's face change. The tabby hadn't thought of that. Surely his father had been a respected warrior! But Basileus did have a point. Wouldn't his father be referred to by his name in memory? After Cloudstar's death, the whole clan mourned him for moons, and even after his mother's death the clan had referred to her by name.

Something wasn't right here. Who was his father, really? Was he an enemy to the PineClan, or something else? "What do you know about my father?" he mewed slowly. He still wasn't sure that he could trust Basileus, but if the demon had been aware of that old temptation, then what didn't he know?

This was just what Basileus was hoping he'd ask. Finally, the questions would come to an end and the conversation would be going as planned. **"Your father was known as Shadowstalk, and he seemed to be the perfect image of a PineClan cat. However, he had one fatal flaw: he challenged the clan system. Your father saw all of the injustice in the clans, how leaders were treated like royalty while the rest of the cats went largely unnoticed and toiled for the leader's cushy life. So he did what was natural and questioned the injustice, and for that he was persecuted," **he explained, trying hard to hold back a grin. Owlmask replied with nothing, but Basileus could tell he took in every word he said from the flash in his eyes. The poor thing. **"Now granted, your clans are somewhat merciful. Shadowstalk was taken on a hunting patrol with a few High Guards where he was chased off of clan territory, and told him never to return with his toxic ideas. When they returned, they claimed that Shadowstalk had been attacked and killed by rogues when they split up, and were too late to save him," **he added in a mockingly sad tone.

_W-What is he talking about? No, that couldn't be true! The clans couldn't be that vicious! My father was killed by rogues, not chased out of his own home! _he thought. Naturally, Owlmask wouldn't question the system that he had been born and raised in, for that was all he had ever known. He didn't want to consider the possibility of Basileus telling the truth. _But what if he is telling the truth? Wouldn't that explain how he wasn't mentioned by name, if mentioned at all? _

The black spirit continued the story, much to their pleasure. **"And your poor, poor mother. She lost her mate before her kits were born, leaving them without a father. She fell into grief for the rest of her life, and seeing you only worsened her condition. She died of grief a short while after your apprentice ceremony, finally able to reunite with her beloved," **he mused on. Basileus took pride in being one of the most convincing demons he knew, for there weren't many. The proud, stoic warrior he met a few minutes ago looked so unnerved and tense that it made him want to let out a pleasant laugh. **"You know, what I love best about you clan cats are your names. You can tell so much about someone. Your father was meant to stalk the shadows of the clans, and question the scary - no, avoided - parts of the system. And you, the owl, were meant to dwell in the shadows spread out by your father and to keep them hidden behind a mask. The irony is astounding," **he said with a delicate smile and a flash of crimson-colored eyes.

The fog swirled around Owlmask's paws and almost threatened to spill into his mouth and drown him. His mind was a whirl of questions that nagged at him like little fleas biting his brain. Certainly, everything about his mother was true. Owlmask's mother had always put on a smile for him and played her role as the single parent, but he knew that changed the moment he looked away. She was no longer the kind and caring mother he knew, but an empty shell deprived of love and happiness. So it was that this depression took such a toll on her that in his second moon of apprenticeship, she had stopped eating and moving altogether, confined to the medicine cat's den of an incurable disease that weakened her body and mind until it ultimately gave out on her. Basileus was right about his mother, truly, so what was to say he wasn't right about his father?

But, none of this answered the question Owlmask had since the beginning of the confrontation. He raised his head to meet the tall demon's scorching gaze, feeling as if those eyes could set his fur on fire. "What do you want from me? You've made your speech on the injustice of the clans. So are you here just to spout more propaganda?" he inquired.

Basileus also loved that he was a gutsy cat with a brain. Too many mortals were so incredibly naïve and frightened when it came to complicated issues like this. **"The question is not what you can do for me, but for what I can do for you. Owlmask, I can give you everything you have ever wanted. I can give you fame, change, and **_**power. **_**You are too smart and useful to succumb to this hierarchal society where you can never change who you are. Accept my help, and you can be the cat who will give dozens of cats like you the chance to be what they wish to be," **he said softly, standing tall and proud as if to exemplify his credibility.

It was one thing to question society, but another thing to entirely change it. But at what cost? If Owlmask accepted such an offer, he would be throwing away the calm, orderly life for him and all of the other cats. Could he do something to his fellow High Guards? To the kits? To Lightcloud? Despite the qualms he had with the clan system, it offered him a life of comfort and certainty. He would always have a shelter over his head, fresh food to eat, and cats that would support him. He couldn't think of any cat that didn't want that comfort! Eaglestar provided everyone with safety and peace, and he had never failed them in doing so. Conformity meant comfort, and comfort meant peace. Those principles were aligned with one another, and the disruption of one would cause the disruption of the others.

But conformity also meant discomfort, and discomfort meant question. Basileus was correct in that question was a natural instinct. Why else would kits constantly bug their elders for questions? Owlmask did that as well as a kit, until he was shut down by his mother and his own elders. The clans rarely conflicted with one another, and there was peace throughout the land. Why should there be questions? Ever since he was an apprentice, Owlmask had been taught to conform to clan life and accept the way things were. But he had longed to make a name for himself since he was a kit, and he couldn't do that by conforming to clan life. The blood of a cat shouldn't determine their standing, nor any other circumstances surrounding their birth. That was what he believed for moons, but he never thought about actually carrying it out.

"You've made your point, but I'm still a loyal PineClan cat, nevertheless," he concluded. The risks of accepting help from Basileus were too risky. He didn't know how Basileus could help him, and even if he did, he couldn't change the clans without violence. Those were things villains did, and he would never become one. "I won't even consider it."

**"I didn't expect you to accept right away. Why not think about it and come back to me tomorrow night?" **Basileus said with a smile, the tips of his pitch-black coat fading into nothingness as the demon began to disappear. **"Don't be a pawn to them, Owlmask. You're worth much, much more than you think. What's so bad with a little change?" **he added before fading away entirely, leaving no trace that he was ever there. He knew Owlmask was too smart to accept his help right off the bat. In fact, if he did, he would've been genuinely concerned that he had the wrong creature. He only wanted to help the mortals with the greatest promise.

There was a weight lifted off of Owlmask's back when Basileus left, but he still couldn't help feel like he was being watched. The sooner he got out of this gloomy dream, the better. Thinking of no other way to leave, he settled down against the cold, foggy floor and closed his eyes, unaware that the next day would be the catalyst of Owlmask's long, twisted journey.


End file.
